


Sharing Bubblegum

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [66]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, also it's romantic which is the way i like it, i don't judge them for it but i warn in case that's not your thing, they smoked the devil's lettuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 66 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Monty and Jasper with the prompt: You're Warm





	Sharing Bubblegum

Glow in the dark stars, something Jasper had just been too lazy to take down when it stopped being cool. Laying back now he was happy that he hadn’t done it though. He and Monty were laying in bed after getting high just looking at the stars. 

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like in space?” Jasper asks. “Like what stars would feel like.”

“You can’t feel stars- they’re stars.” Monty tells him, rolling his eyes as he looks over at Jasper.

Jasper smiles as he turns to look a Monty. “Montgomery Thomas Green you are a star.”

“No- you’re a star.” Monty disagrees, smiling back at his friend.

“You have to be the star you’re warm. It’s nice.” Jasper tells him, ruffling Monty’s dark hair.

Monty brushes away Jasper’s hand. “I’m not a star- stars are really warm you know that.”

Jasper leans over and kisses Monty, a short little peck on the lips. Once he’s done Jasper lays back down and stares back up at the stars on his bed. “You are a star- and now I know what a star tastes like.”

“Yeah and what does a star taste like?” Monty asks, fingers absently tracing over his lips.

“Pot and bubblegum- wait are you hiding bubblegum you jerk?” Jasper accuses, furrowing his brows as he looks over at his best friend.

“Yeah I stole it from Clarke she keeps like 5 packs in her backpack and she won’t miss it.” Monty tells him. He turns on his side and reaches over to his backpack. He fishes into a pocket before bringing out a pink pack of gum. He hands a piece to Jasper before he sits up shoving a piece in his mouth.

“You’re the best, man. The coolest star I know.” Jasper tells him as he sits up. He unwraps the gum before he puts it in his mouth.

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever called me.” Monty tells him before blowing a bubble with his gum.

“What if I called you my boyfriend? Would that be nicer?” Jasper asks curiously, resting his head on top of Monty’s head.

“Can I be a star and your boyfriend?” Monty asks curiously. “I’d like to be both.”

“Monty you can be anything you want.” Jasper promises with a grin.


End file.
